Delicate
by Holly's Mean Reds
Summary: "It's not that we're scared, it's just that we're delicate." Maybe they can give this whole being friends thing a try, eh? Who knows what it could lead to. Damon/Bonnie  T for future chapters.
1. We're Going to be Friends

**Alright, so I know I haven't update on _My Sweet Prince_ in a LONG time, but I'm trying to get my inspiration back for that. I haven't written in a long time, because my muse had run away, but she came back to give me this. At first, while I was writing this, all that was going through my mind was, "WTF am I writing?" I still don't know, but I decided that someone is bound to like it. I'd definitely say that it's OOC in some parts, but the only explanation I can give is that people do and say strange things after they're finished going through a hard time. I will most likely (hopefully) continue this, because I won't feel obligated to follow whatever the show does. I guess you could say that this is inspired by _Delicate_ by Damien Rice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Vampire Diaries_, so don't kid yourself into thinking I do. I also don't own the rights to any Damien Rice songs.**

_Just breathe._

All Bonnie was thankful for was that she had a clear head, finally, for the first time in a long time. Katherine was finally dead, and every terrible, horrific thing she brought with her was no more.

Bonnie felt a weight leave her chest, and she felt like crying, she was so happy.

She stood in the middle of the forest with Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Mr. Saltzman, Jeremy, and Damon. None of them moved, just stared at the spot of charred earth where Katherine had just been killed, courtesy of Bonnie.

No one could believe that it was all over, they could all breathe with a new sense of purpose.

Bonnie began to laugh, all her energy and level-headedness gone. The nightmare was over, and laughing didn't feel like such a bad thing anymore.

Elena began walking over towards her.

"Bonnie?" She questioned.

Bonnie sunk to the ground, with tears of joy and laughter in her eyes.

"I-" She couldn't stop. "I don't kn-know what's happening to me, but I feel-I feel so relieved." Bonnie clutched her side.

A chuckle sounded in.

Bonnie turned towards it.

Damon's chuckles turned into full-blown laughter as he walked towards Bonnie.

"You, my dear witch, are a hoot." He said as he held out a hand.

Bonnie graciously accepted his help and stood up.

"Oh, my God! Bonnie, your head is bleeding!" Elena shouted. She gingerly touched near Bonnie's temple, but Bonnie waved her off.

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm just fine." She wrapped her arms around herself, looking up to gaze at the stars. "It's really pretty out tonight."

Stefan and Damon glanced at each other, the putrid stench of Katherine's burnt flesh still in the air.

Stefan spoke up first.

"I think we need to get Bonnie home. I'm sure that spell took a lot out of her."

Elena put her arm around Bonnie's shoulders, intending to lead her towards her car, which was parked along the nearest road.

Bonnie shrugged Elena off and ran over to Jeremy. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Thanks for being awesome. I wish you were my brother." She said.

Jeremy looked uncomfortable for a second before awkwardly patting Bonnie's back. "No problem." He made eye contact with Damon. "I think we need to get Bonnie home to get some rest."

Damon stepped towards Bonnie.

"Come on, princess." He said.

"Nuh-uh. I'm perfectly fi-" Her eyes rolled back and her legs fell out from under her. Damon rushed to catch her before she made contact with the hard ground. He shifted her until she was lying in his arms, bridal style.

He turned to Stefan.

"Was she supposed to temporarily lose her mind before passing out?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was a witch thing." Stefan replied.

****

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes, making note that she was in her room. It was nighttime, and Bonnie wasn't sure how long she had been asleep.

She stumbled as she walked over to her cell phone, which was lying on her desk. She checked the date and saw that she had been asleep for 4 days.

_What the hell? _Bonnie was immediately thankful that her dad was away on business for a week and didn't call often.

"How are you feeling?"

Bonnie wheeled around to see Damon Salvatore standing in the middle of her bedroom; she took note of the window that had been closed moments before.

"Don't you need an invitation to get in?" Bonnie asked.

Damon smiled as if he was remembering a fond memory.

"You came to long enough for you to invite me in."

"Why would I invite you in?"

"Well, I thought Elena might've needed some help carrying you in."

Bonnie paused to absorb his words.

"Are you calling me fat?" She demanded.

Damon's eyed widened.

"No! I just meant that I could adequately carry you into your house without whacking you into stuff."

"Whatever."

"And, besides, I wanted an invitation into your house."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Great."

Damon sat on Bonnie's bed.

"So-"

"What?" Bonnie said.

"Let me finish." He admonished. "So, like I asked earlier, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

Damon considered this.

"All right. Let's go get you some food."

****

"You know what?"

"What?" Damon said.

Bonnie picked up a fry and took a bite out of it.

"I don't hate you anymore."

Damon's tumbler of scotch halted halfway to his mouth. Bonnie continued eating.

"I….don't understand." He said, finally.

"Well, I mean, there's still a general dislike, but it's really toned down."

"Good to know." Damon said, his brows furrowed.

"You look confused."

Several times, Damon looked like he was going to start talking, but he'd stop and think.

"Why?" He finally said.

Bonnie leaned forward on the table.

"Wow. I've really stumped you, haven't I?"

"No!" Damon denied.

"I've stumped the great Damon Salvatore."

"You don't have to put it like that." He replied snidely.

"I don't hate you anymore, Damon, because I've decided that life's too delicate to go around hating people. I mean, we killed Katherine. _Katherine._ She was immortal, but not really, 'cause we killed her. But, what I'm trying to say is, someday, someone could kill me. And, what would I have spent my entire life doing? Hating people. I don't want that."

"No one's going to kill you." Damon said.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." He said, quickly, looking at Bonnie's face.

"How?" She quietly asked, not able to look away from his eyes.

"'Cause I won't let anyone."

Bonnie slowly exhaled, not expecting the serious turn in conversation.

She started to speak, but Damon continued.

"It's not because of some promise I made to Emily. You're my friend, Bonnie. Even though we don't act like friends do, I consider you one. And, believe me, I don't do that often."

A silence blanketed over them.

Unsure of what else to do, Bonnie pushed her plate towards Damon.

"Want one?" She gestured to her fries.

"I thought you would never ask." He replied, grabbing a handful.

"Well, what are friends for?"

Damon looked up at Bonnie, surprise etched on his face. He softly smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Bonnie smiled back at him.

They both looked away, unsure of what to do.

"Do you want ketchup?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

**Aren't they just so awkwardly adorable?**

** Yeah, I don't know what this is.**

** But, reviews are greatly appreciated! Even if you tell me that you hated it.**

** (Seriously, just press that button right there.)**


	2. Our Own Pretty Ways

**Yay! Second chapter! I kept Caroline a vampire, 'cause I felt like it. **

**Disclaimer: I love The Vampire Diaries, but that doesn't mean I own it. If I did, Bonnie and Damon would be..._doing things._**

* * *

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline had decided that it had been _far _too long since they had just acted like regular teenaged girls.

So, to counteract the past months of hell, they had decided to have a sleepover.

Just like the good, old days.

Currently, Caroline was pouring almost half the bottle of chocolate syrup on her ice cream sundae, and wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"There won't be enough for me and Bonnie!" Elena cried, laughing while she did.

"I'm sure you have another bottle somewhere in here." Caroline replied, finally closing halting her pouring.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to fight you for it!" Bonnie jokingly said.

Caroline held up her fists playfully, and Bonnie lightly punched her arm.

They broke into giggles and went into the living room to watch TV and eat their ice cream.

Bonnie had a warm feeling in her stomach and smiled contentedly; things were finally starting to feel the same again.

Minus Bonnie being a witch and Caroline a vampire, things almost felt normal.

Bonnie could feel a weight slowly being lifted off her chest as she looked at her two best friends with what could only be described as adoration and love.

Elena looked over to Bonnie, quirking the corners of her mouth up even more.

"What's up, Bonnie?" She said.

"I just love you guys." Bonnie said while shaking her head.

Caroline and Elena sarcastically "aww"-ed, and smiled at each other.

"Shut up!" Bonnie defended. "You guys are jerks."

"Yeah, but you _love_ us!" Caroline threw out.

Bonnie chuckled and set her empty bowl on the coffee table. She noticed Elena looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and Bonnie slowly brought her head to level with Elena's.

"What?"

"Well," Elena slightly smiled while stirring her ice cream. "a little birdie told me that you made a new friend."

"Who?" Caroline cut in.

Elena looked at the Caroline, then turned her head back towards Bonnie.

"Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie really wanted Elena to stop smirking.

Caroline jumped out of her seat.

"What?" She cried. "I thought you hated him!"

Bonnie gave Elena a frustrated look. _Thanks a lot._

"He's not that bad. At least, not anymore."

"You set him on fire!" Elena said.

"That was one time." Bonnie said, whilst shaking her head. "Anyway, who's this 'little birdie'?"

"Stefan."

_So, both of the Salvatore brothers are huge gossips._

"So, what gives?" Caroline said, returning to the subject at hand.

"I just decided that it was better to tolerate him than to hate him."

"Well, I'm glad that I don't have to worry about one of you killing the other now." Elena decided.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Elena." Caroline said.

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"How about we stop talking about Damon Salvatore and watch a movie?" Bonnie suggested.

****

Bonnie sat at the bar of the Mystic Grill, doing her homework. She chose a crowded, public place instead of her home due to her inability to work in silence; the hustle and bustle of the Grill was a comforting background noise to her English essay.

She felt a presence to her right and turned her head, anticipating danger.

It was just Damon.

"Oh." Bonnie said, then refocused on her paper.

She felt Damon shift to rest the side of his face on his palm.

"'Oh?'" He said.

Bonnie looked back at him and saw an incredulous expression on his face.

"What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"I came all the way over here to grace you with my presence, and all I get is a measly, little 'Oh'? I could have just went to that pretty redhead over there." He pointed, but Bonnie ignored the desire to follow where his finger was directed.

"When I felt someone sit next to me, I thought you were some big baddie, but it was just you."

Damon scoffed. "What, I'm not a big baddie?"

Bonnie sarcastically pouted. "Aw. Did I hurt your feelings?"

Damon straightened his back and rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, Little Witch."

Bonnie smiled at the familiar nickname and went back to her homework.

"So, why did you immediately assume that I was some evil doer?"

_God, he's relentless._

Not directing her focus away from writing, she said, "I guess I'm just not used to nothing terrible going on."

"Horrible, isn't it?"

"No. It's pretty great, actually."

"Really?"

Bonnie set her pen down.

"Yeah. I feel like I can finally breathe again."

She looked over at him and saw that he was smiling at her. Bonnie grinned back, not breaking the eye contact they had.

Damon motioned at Bonnie's work.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

Bonnie groaned and looked at her paper in scorn. "Homework."

"What's it about?"

"Are you actually interested or just bored?"

Damon contemplated. "Hmm. Both."

"I'm supposed to write an essay on _1984_ by George Orwell."

"It's a pretty good book. I remember reading it when it came out. Government and all that, right?"

"You read it when it came out?" Bonnie asked.

Damon nodded, furrowing his brows, as if saying, "Duh".

"I could help you, you know." He said.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, that's okay. It's not even due for another week. There just wasn't anything else to do."

"Now, don't you wish there was just some bad guy that you could totally destroy?"

"Still a 'no'."

Damon shrugged. "Your loss."

Bonnie started gathering her papers and binder into her backpack.

"I'm going to take off."

"But, you didn't bring your car." Damon said.

"How'd you know that?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"I didn't see it outside."

"Were you looking for it?" Bonnie said, suspiciously.

Damon paused. "No."

"Well, I came here with Elena, and after a while, she left. I'll just walk home."

"I'll walk you." Damon stood up.

"I'm not a dog. I can walk by myself; I'm a big girl."

"Bonnie, just let me walk you home. That's what friends do, right?" Damon smiled.

Bonnie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

They made their way out of the Grill and set out for Bonnie's house.

****

There wasn't much conversation during the walk, and Bonnie avoided looking at Damon.

When she had seen her house, Bonnie had insisted that she was fairly capable of walking to her front door, but Damon refused.

Now, they stood on her front porch, facing each other.

"Thanks." Bonnie said.

"Ah, it's no problem." Damon shrugged his shoulders.

A silence blanketed over them, and Bonnie shifted from one foot to the other.

"Good night, Bonnie." Damon said, holding out his hand.

_Does he want me to…shake it?_

Bonnie tentatively grasped his hand, lightly moving it up and down.

"Good night, Damon." She let go of it and quickly took out her keys and opened her door.

When she made it inside and closed the door, Bonnie leaned against it and breathed out.

She wasn't used this this new, awkward Damon. Usually he was so snarky and confident, but he seemed to be getting shifty and nervous at some point in their encounters.

_Is it this whole 'Hey! We're friends now!' thing?_

Whatever it was, it had Bonnie seriously confused.

But, she felt slightly empowered at the thought of this newfound hold she realized she had on Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Oh, yeah. The awkwardness is still there. And, I don't think it's going anywhere anytime soon. I quite like flustered!Damon.**

** Review, please!**

**(Look at that! ^ I said PLEASE!)**


End file.
